


iron is his name

by cazei



Series: mcu by cazei [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Proetry, Protective Tony, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, prose, yes i wrote a short "poem" about tony stark bc i am weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazei/pseuds/cazei
Summary: iron may be his name, but rest assured knowing that tony stark is a human.-a tiny poem that i may add more chapters too if it's received well.a tiny poem about tony stark, and what it means to be human.





	iron is his name

**Author's Note:**

> hi enjoy

iron may be his name, but rest assured knowing that tony stark is a human.

 

he bleeds like a human.

 

he thinks like a human. 

 

he even loves like a human. 

 

he can reach out with his hands, pale and cold, and make connections that others would not think possible. he knows when to speak and when not too, but only in the best of circumstances. tony stark is only cold when he needs to be, and never more than that. 

 

he will bleed more than the rest of us, in an attempt to prove that he is worth it. 

 

he will think faster than the best of us, proving that he can. 

 

he will love like us, even if it seems strange. 

 

he will. 

 

tony stark will not knit blankets or buy roses for those he loves. he will prevail and win for them. he will design technology that surpsasses our greatest imagination in order to keep a single person safe. 

 

he will drop everything for a fifteen-year-old from queens, who he has learned to love like a son. 

 

tony stark may seem like a shallow, heartless bastard, but you can be damn sure that he will install heaters in a  _ spider suit _ , of all things, just to keep a young teen warm. 

 

iron is his name, and he can be tough like it. tony will fight through bricks and glass to keep his family safe. 

 

iron may be his name, but he can defy it sometimes. a call to peter when karen sents tony updates of low vitals. a visit to rhody in his steps to walk again. a calm dinner with pepper. 

 

iron may be his name, but tony stark is more than that. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi did u enjoy?
> 
> comments make me write more js


End file.
